Unfair Biddings
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Tobi and Olivia have been kidnapped and are going to be sold off as sex slaves. Their lovers have no chance on rescuing them unless they, once again, ask Madara for help. But will he go through the trouble to get them back? Or will he charge a price? Rated M for obvious reasons/lemon/yaoi. *title/summary might change if can find better choice of words lol*
1. Missing

Huddled in a corner of an eerie room in an unknown location, Tobi was protectively holding Olivia against him; trying to keep a level head and find a way to escape but it proved more difficult than he anticipated.

His chakra had been sealed away by a jutsu from these vicious bastards that stood before them, to ensure he'd be at a disadvantage and couldn't escape. Olivia felt safe in Tobi's arms but was scared none the less.

They both were just minding their own business, coming back from the lake when they were ambushed by these thugs. They had yet to find out why they were kidnapped.

Judging by those sick grins, nothing pleasant to be sure.

* * *

*Hidan was beyond annoyed waiting for Olivia to come back. "Kakuzu? Where the fuck is she? They said they'd be back around two and its fucking five o'clock now!"

Kakuzu grunted but was suspicious, "I don't know. She would've called if they were going to be late. It's not like her." Hidan snorted, "Well I'm heading over there." **"I'll join you." **

Zetsu overheard with a frown, "I agree with you Kakuzu. It's not like Tobi either to do something like this and have me worry." Kakuzu pursed his lips, "I'm going as well."

Hidan waved them on, "Well come on! When I fucking find her I'm going to chew her fucking ass out! Whatever the reason!"

All three left, leaving the others to stay in case Tobi and Olivia would arrive before their lovers brought them.

* * *

*The stouter man groaned, "The boss isn't going to be pleased with this." The other sighed, "It couldn't be helped."

The third man smirked at Olivia, "Why don't we just have some fun with the woman since the boss will dispose of her anyway." Tobi clutched her tighter against him and gave the man a fierce glare.

"Come on Daichi, we don't know for sure yet." "Whatever." The stouter man sighed and muttered, "He's here."

A tall man of six foot dressed in a suit came in and his line of sight went straight to the two captives. He snapped irritably, "Where's the blonde?"

The first guy muttered, "We uh, couldn't get him." "What!" The second jumped in, "We're sorry sir but we had no more openings to take action. It was getting crowded then some menacing looking red head led the blonde away."

The third snorted, "Not to mention this woman was with them the whole time so it's not like we could just abduct the two without her anyway."

The said boss pinched the bridge of his nose and growled, "Need I say this again. I have plenty of women in my establishment! My business needs attractive young men!"

"Well, at least we got one Mr. Arashi. That's better than nothing."

The businessman mumbled, "We need two to perform together and the blonde would've been ideal."

The third man grunted and motioned for the stouter one to assist him. With a lot of struggling, the brute managed to pry Tobi's hold off Olivia and dragged her away from him.

Daichi brought out a blade and held it under her throat, "Let me to go ahead and take care of her since she's of no use then sir."

Tobi growled as he tried to get out of the other's hold, "If you so much as scratch Tobi's Olivee…mpph!"

His mouth was covered but Mr. Arashi held up his hand, "Wait! Make her stand up straight."

As Daichi forced her upward some more the boss walked over, shooed the blade away and cupped her chin, "How tall are you?" She pursed her lips but murmured, "5'3"

The businessman smiled, "Perfect." "What?"

"I've been in search of alluring petite women. Many of my customers have been requesting one since all the women I own are at least 5'6". This benefits me greatly. Bring them to observation room and I'll administer their _adjustments_."

He gave both captures a wide grin, "By this time tomorrow, you two will be sold to the highest bidder as their personal sex slave."

* * *

*Kakuzu came storming back in furious as hell, along with a cursing Hidan and brooding Zetsu. Deidara frowned, "No luck un?"

Hidan snapped, "Do you fucking see them here with us?" Deidara snapped back, "I'm just asking you dumbass un!"

Sasori shushed Hidan before he could start bitching, "This doesn't bode well." Kisame was worried, "Where could they be? I've even looked for them when you three left."

Itachi stood up, "I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but, I do believe we need to consider the fact that Tobi and Olivia have been abducted."

Hidan gapped, "NO! That can't be fucking true!" Kakuzu growled, "He does have a point considering what we found."

Sasori cocked an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Kakuzu pulled out his lover's bashed in cell phone from his sleeve. Zetsu shook with fury as he revealed his lover's as well, "Who could have taken my Tobi?"

"I think the main question is why un." Hidan didn't seem to accept this and stomped off to his room, slamming the door shut so hard it came off the hinges.

* * *

*Half an hour passed in grim silence*

Kisame snarled, "Well whoever it is will pay!" **"My sentiments exactly." **Itachi sat in deep thought as did Kakuzu.

Sasori asked, "Was there anything in the area that could be a clue?"

Kakuzu scowled, "The only thing we found was a cigar butt." Zetsu pulled it out and handed it to Sasori, "I only brought it just in case." Sasori inspected the label that was on it, "I don't recognize this label. It's an authentic brand though."

Zetsu took it back and started to head out, "Where are you going un?"

**"Madara. If it's an authentic and possibly illegal brand of cigar, he might know who manufactures it."**Itachi nodded, "Then possibly identifying who took them."

Kakuzu stood up, "There's no time to waste. Let's go." "Not without me you're fucking not!"

Hidan stomped by, his face awfully flushed, and muttered, "Let's find these sorry fuckers that took my woman!" His lover sighed and shook his head but followed along with the rest.

They could only hope Madara could identify the culprits and bring them closer to finding/saving Tobi and Olivia.

**To be continued:**


	2. The Mission

Madara stared at the label intently for several minutes, actually cooperating without any snide remarks when the others asked him to decipher it. Zetsu pursed his lips, "Well?"

The raven sighed, "I'm not sure." Hidan slammed his head on the table, "FUCK!" Madara rolled his eyes, "Just because I'm not familiar with this particular brand doesn't mean I don't have an idea."

"**Do you really?" **His friend smiled at him, "Yes. It looks awfully similar to a past label that I knew long ago but I'll have to search for more info though." Kakuzu grunted, "When are planning on doing this?"

Itachi gave the miser a warning look but Madara had already overlooked it. "Now since you asked. If my assumptions are correct we need to act quickly." Kisame narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"If this label is the same as the one I'm thinking about…..no, I'll wait. No reason to cause you lot any more stress, I'll be back in a few hours. Zetsu, you know what to do." "Right."

Sasori frowned, eyeing Madara suspiciously when they left. "Is it just me or did he seem more than willing to do this?" Deidara agreed, "He didn't even make smart ass remarks to us either un."

Hidan growled, "Probably has something up his fucking sleeve." Itachi murmured, "Figures."

* * *

*Zetsu was out scouting the entire terrain using his mayfly technique, keeping his ears open for anything that could help locate his lover and friend.

"I can't believe he didn't pay us the full amount for getting those two!" Zetsu cocked an eyebrow and saw three men walking down the path in the wood where he was. "Calm down Daichi! You should be grateful we got this much since we fucked up."

The stouter one grumbled, "Yeah but what I can't understand is why he wanted that boy with that stupid orange mask." That got Zetsu's full attention and he followed, almost like a predator stalking his prey.

The one called Daichi laughed, "He's cute that's why, mental affairs doesn't matter just as long as he's a good fuck."

_How dare they mock my Tobi! __**Calm down, we don't know for sure if that happened. Besides, we can't blow our cover.**_

The second man sighed, "Well, too bad we couldn't get the blonde though. He was very cute, I wouldn't have minded to fuck that tight ass." _Deidara?_

Daichi snorted, "Same here but that damn red head had to come along." "I hate to admit it but there was something terrifying about him. Must've been that vague expression and cold eyes." _**That has to be Sasori they're referring to.**_

The first smirked, "Wish we could have pounded at least one of them into the ground before they were to be sold off." _Sold off?_

Daichi growled, "Stupid Arashi! That business of his makes us do their dirty work and don't even get to fuck a bitch! That little one would have been a good one."

"I agree, but those blue eyes were something else. Beautiful." _Olivia no doubt. _The men walked on without any more words spoken, aside from a few grumbles, so Zetsu stopped. _**I do believe we hit the jackpot. **__Let's report to Madara._

* * *

*A few hours had passed when Madara returned, after having met up with Zetsu; both victorious in their quest but yet not due to the circumstances.

Kakuzu forced Hidan to sit still as they listened impatiently, "What did you find?"

Madara leaned back in his seat and crossed both arms and legs. "It's just as I feared." Kisame snapped, "Well spill it!" He gave the swordsman a glare but continued, "That label was indeed the same one I knew of many years ago but with a few changes to the design. The man that owned those cigars, as well as his workers, belonged to only one business."

Deidara frowned, "Cigars that were manufactured specifically for just one company un?" "Yes, that shows superiority of their company, ensuring that it's not to be reckoned with since they can afford such trivial things."

Kakuzu hesitated before asking, "What business did the label belong to?" Madara glanced over at Zetsu, "What I'm about to say will rile you up I'm sure so don't jump to conclusions when I tell you. There is more info Zetsu needs to relay to you as well."

They stiffly nodded before the raven told the worst, "It belongs to the owner and associates of the most powerful and popular whorehouse in the tri state area."

Hidan punched the floor angrily and Kakuzu didn't hold his temper back this time, he took his out on the wall. "Damn it!" Zetsu placed a hand on Kakuzu's shoulder and spoke softly, "I know exactly how you feel and what you're thinking but listen to what I have to say."

Deidara wasn't taking it easy either as Sasori put an arm around him whispering, "Calm down."

Itachi already had a hold on Kisame's hand, stroking his thumb with his own at an attempt to keep him from hitting something as well.

Zetsu quickly regained their full attention on the matter, **"According to what I overheard from some men that obviously worked there, Tobi and Olivia are to be sold off." **"Is that suppose to fucking make us feel better?"

"**Use your head! If they are to be sold off they won't be defiled yet."** Madara clarified, "This isn't just a whorehouse! It also runs an illegal black market to sell off some of their merchandises as sex slaves once a month."

* * *

Kisame growled, "If that's the case then why hasn't it been shut down?" "Only certain individuals know this secret, friends in high places so to speak, and fortunately, I have access to get in." Sasori huffed, "That doesn't surprise me."

"Keep giving me lip and I'll change my mind." Zetsu frowned at him, "Madara, don't be like that please. For my sake." Madara scowled, _I hate it when he gives me that sad face_. He took some deep breaths before continuing, "Now, Tobi and Olivia are safe until the next auction which is tomorrow night."

"That soon!" Kakuzu groaned and tried to calm Hidan as well, who was slightly rocking back and forth in fury. **"Chill!" **

The raven smirked, "The location is maybe fifty miles from here and I know how to get in and out effectively without any confrontation."

Hidan snapped, "Why can't we just fucking bust in and get them out!" "For the simple fact you wouldn't get them back!"

Itachi nodded, "If we barge in we'll arouse attention and they could be taken elsewhere, leaving us slim hope of finding them again. The black markets are not to be underestimated."

"Exactly, not only that, this facility has tons of skilled shinobi guarding inside and out, some even in disguise as customers to rule out the imposters. Every precaution has been taken into consideration to ensure nothing like that happens, or any rescue mission at that!"

"**Also, according to Madara, no one is allowed inside unless their chakra has been sealed by their jutsu." **"Another precaution to limit trouble. Once you leave your jutsu automatically returns, but inside…nothing."

Kisame sighed, "So we're at a disadvantage to no end. I take it they _can_ use their chakra though right?" Madara nodded, "Yes, the only way to make this work is my way."

Kakuzu grumbled, "What's the plan?"

"To put it simply, I'll go in as a customer, choose one, and then leave with my purchase." Zetsu cocked a brow, "Only one?"

"Yes, customers are only allowed to make one purchase; therefore, I need one of you to accompany me. It's actually better that way."

Kakuzu volunteered, "I'll go." "No I fucking will!" Madara sat back, "No. I decide who goes." "Bullshit un!" **"There are reasons for this choice so shut up and listen!"**

* * *

"Thank you Kuro. Well I'm going to rule out all the ones that can't go and give the reasons."

He points at Zetsu and Kisame, "You two would stand out like a sore thumb and attract way too much attention."

Zetsu nodded as did Kisame. "Hidan's definitely a no because of his mouth. This is a sophisticated place and won't tolerate that attitude of his."

Hidan snorted, "Sophisticated my fucking ass!" **"That's exactly why. You can't keep your mouth shut!" **

Hidan glared but didn't say anything. "Deidara could work but he's just too tempting to bring and since they wanted him instead of Olivia anyway…..not a good idea obviously"

The blonde sighed and huffed. "Kakuzu, being a businessman you would work, but I wouldn't bring you if my life depended on it." "Why?"

"Simple, you're a tightwad when it comes to money and with this place you have to spend it like it was nothing no matter what the cost. You couldn't do it without giving yourself away." Kisame smirked, "That's true."

"Now, that leaves you two." Sasori and Itachi sat there grim face wearing frowns. "You both keep level heads, don't let your emotions take over, and know how to be refined. However, Sasori is ruled out."

The red head glared, "What's my defect then?" "You just look too young and those workers saw you lead Deidara away so that would cause suspicion." "He does have a point Danna un."

"That leaves Itachi to accompany me." "No." "Pardon?" "I won't go, not with you."

Hidan jumped up, "You fucking have to!" Kisame placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do it for Olivia and Tobi. They need your help Itachi."

The raven stiffened but relaxed under his lover's touch, "Fine."

Madara nodded, "I'll give you all the intellect I know and we'll go over the plan I have tomorrow morning, but we must be ready by the night." "Right."

"**We might as well consider this a mission." **The long haired raven nodded then grew serious,

"Now that's done with let me say one thing. If we screw up on this mission, there won't be a second chance to get them back."

**To be continued:**


	3. Enjoy the Show

The day went by slowly but the time finally arrived, leaving everyone on pins and needles as the two ravens left. The others were pissed off that they couldn't help but what's worse…..they had to wait.

Hidan was praying to Jashin to no end to ensure they come back with a mission accomplished. Kakuzu tried to count his money in solitude, Zetsu focused more on trying to take a nap in hopes of waking up to Tobi, and the others did their own things to distract them.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

* Madara spent almost the entire morning speaking with Itachi about the plan, going over every single detail. However, unknowing to the smaller raven, Madara left out one very important matter on purpose but that would be taken care of later.

He couldn't help but smirk as they rode in the back seat of a rented limo. Need to travel in style and give the impression you have dough to spend.

Itachi looked completely pissed about the entire thing, sitting far away from his distant relative as possible. "Come now Itachi, you need to relax. We're about to have a good time so you better be smiling when we get there."

Itachi glared at him, "I don't call a rescue mission to some whore house having a good time! I have no reason to smile with you here anyway." "Touchy. You still haven't forgiven me huh?" "Never."

Madara frowned and spoke seriously, "Look, I know I scarred you for life and you might not ever let it go but…..I apologize." Itachi furrowed his brows and asked suspiciously, "Why are you apologizing now of all times or in general for that matter?"

His elder snorted, "We're alone for one and you never gave me a chance to even when I considered doing it back then, besides, better late than never." "You think that is going to make up for what you did to me and gain my forgiveness? You'll never change nor get my clemency."

Madara scooted extremely close and snarled, "I'm not asking for your damn forgiveness or input on my behavior. All I'm doing is letting you know I'm sorry for what I did and that's it! Do not assume things that you know nothing about."

He went back to his spot then scoffed, tilting his head to the side, "Funny, if Olivia can forgive me why not you?" Itachi stiffened, "She wasn't in her right state of mind when it happened, it's not the same thing as when you're fully aware."

Madara smirked, "I beg to differ. She was conscious when I went through her mind, which alone was traumatizing enough for her, yet, in time she forgave me. Still sore at me mind you but she'll at least speak with me."

Itachi let out a heavy sigh, "She's too kind hearted and I'm not, simple as that." Madara cocked a brow, "Don't give me that, you are too whether you realize it or not." The smaller raven glanced at him before staring broodingly out the window.

The rest of the trip went by in silence, Madara perking up all the more when they arrived at the mansion. "Ready Itachi?" "As I'll ever be."

Thus, the mission begins.

* * *

*The driver let them out of the limo then they made their way to the entrance. Once they were searched for weapons or anything else, two guards activated the sealing jutsu on them before one opened the door, "Hope you enjoy the show sirs."

Madara led the way with Itachi following suit, both dressed to kill and giving off the impression that they owned the place.

Itachi wearing a fitted black suit with the coat not even buttoned, just swaying out slightly when he strode across the room. His dress shirt was a dark red that seemed to make his porcelain skin glow, setting it off with a black tie.

Madara however was different. His attire was fitted black dress pants with a blue/grayish dress shirt that was unbuttoned down to the middle of his chest, proudly showing off the smooth skin and adorned necklace. He also had the matching black vest which brought out the colors of his shirt and accessory as well.

Many people observed them and liked what they saw, especially the women. They were a sight to behold alright, both exceedingly handsome with seemingly flawless skin, but reeking with power and intimidation as well.

Madara plopped down at a table, smirking at Itachi after ordering them both some wine. "We made quite an impression didn't we?" Itachi rolled his eyes, "Was it necessary to walk us around the entire room to this table that was right where we left off."

Madara chuckled, "Have to show this lot we want the best seat in the house. Now take a load off and be merry while it lasts. Itachi?" His companion wasn't even listening, he was speaking with a lady that obviously had the hot's for him.

The elder sniggered as the woman blabbed, "Oh Mr. Izumi you're too modest, here's my number. Feel free to call me anytime for…anything." Itachi took the slip of paper and smiled, "I'll keep your offer in mind Ms. Akiko."

She giggled and blushed madly, "Please, call me Koko." "Of course, such an adorable nickname for a beautiful young lady." "Oh stop it!" She left grinning from ear to ear, clicking those heels as she went.

Madara tried to hold in his laughter, "Ladies man like yours truly alright…Izumi." Itachi sighed, "Shut up, I can't use my real name." "I know but it's still hilarious…hey, look over there."

Madara sipped his wine, glancing over to the far corner as Itachi nodded, "The owner?" "Yes. I know for a fact that's him from the ring he's wearing." "Ring?" "I caught a glimpse of it and it has the same insignia as the cigar label. Only the owner would have a ring like that."

Itachi finished his wine and ordered more when the lights dimmed. Madara grinned broadly, "Time for the show."

* * *

They sat back as an announcer came on the loud speaker.

_Ladies and Gentleman!_

_Thank you for coming to join us today for another one of our monthly epic shows, revealing all of our lovely merchandises for sell today._

_Like always, we'll provide info on each subject as you watch them perform on stage. Be amazed and savor these beauties as they want you to take them home today. _

_Enjoy!_

A curtain pulled back to reveal a lit stage and spot lights, not even three tables away from the raven's.

Madara smirked, "They've upgraded. Nice." Itachi scowled but said nothing, he was curious. _What exactly would they do on stage? Surely not have sex._ He glanced questionably at his partner but he just pointed, "Just watch."

* * *

*The performance began and Itachi should have guessed. The first two women appeared, one of each side of the stage in separate spotlights wearing practically nothing.

_To your right is the lovely Ms. Ember with her fiery temper! To your left is Ms. Glacia, one icy temptress! Watch these two opposite mold together to fill your minds up with steam!_

Itachi went wide eyed when they swayed across the stage to each other then began making out for at least five minutes before exiting. Madara groaned, "I always found yuri to be interesting." "Shut up."

It seemed like an hour went by, seeing SO many women and a few men perform, but still no sign of their targets. Madara told Itachi to be patient but was growing tired of seeing these acts until…

_For our grand finale! _

_Let me introduce our two newest additions, both so young and innocent, they will make your libidos go haywire._

Madara sat up straighter, eyes lit with anticipation. Itachi just tensed, knowing it was them while noticing some customers scoot to the edge of their seats. This must be what they were waiting for.

_To your left is Mr. Bishonen!_

Itachi's mouth dropped when, without a doubt, Tobi came striding out on the stage not wearing his mask. He stood and posed, receiving a chorus of whistles and hoots from the crowd.

He was wearing nothing but a dark orange strappy thong with a 'candyman' waistband, matching leather collar, and the bastards even had to audacity to make him wear black, ankle strap stiletto heels.

* * *

Madara let out a low whistle, "Wow." Itachi had to agree, Tobi looked way beyond hot! He put those other males to shame!

"Tch." Madara leaned over, "Now you know how he's cooperating." "Genjutsu. Just a lowly thing to do." "How else are they to force them on stage and seem like professionals?"

Before he could snap the announcer came back on.

_Isn't he a beauty? This dark angelic raven is quite a catch and has a pair of legs that would make women jealous._

A few chuckles came out before more was to come.

_Now, to your left you'll see his partner…Ms. Lapis Lazuli!_

Madara about fell out of his seat when Olivia made her entrance; his expression gleamed with lust as he ogled her. Receiving almost as much attention as Tobi did.

She was all clad in black wearing a crop top with ruffle edge detail that tied in the front, showing a lot of cleavage but nothing more. A venice garterbelt with a super-sexy lace-up back, lavishly adorned with rhinestone garter attached to see-thru stockings; then topping the attire off with satin elbow length gloves and stiletto heels.

_If you love petite women, she is the one for you with a height of 5'3", the smallest one out of the lot! _

Itachi gripped his knees stiffly as they began their performance, kissing passionately and grinding their bodies against one another's. The sight alone was indeed making him get hard.

Itachi chuckled softly. _If only their lovers were here to see this, they would've already jumped on the stage and attacked them._

Once they began to exit Itachi asked, "Now how do we…Madara?" He was gone. Itachi soon spotted him speaking with the owner, both laughing and chatting like they were long lost friends. The younger had to give him credit.

"At least he knows how to make a good impression."

**To be continued:**


	4. The Deal

Madara knew to get first dibs on the two was to go ahead and strike a conversation with the owner, which was very easy to do since he had ways with swaying people and the man wanted his money.

Yes, of course he had a load stashed away for many reasons but need not be mentioned to anyone.

He smirked naughtily, "I also want to purchase another for my dear cousin. He's right over there." He waved Itachi over as the owner's eyes lit up with dollar signs. He was going to make a bundle!

When the smaller raven approached his elder grinned naughtily, "Izumi this is the owner Mr. Arashi." "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." His so called 'cousin' was suspicious of that grin. "Likewise, so which young man or lady did you have in mind?"

That naughty grin just grew wider on the elder, "He wants to take a look at Mr. Bishonen." "Oh I see." Madara leaned in closer, almost like he was going to whisper, "You see, Izumi has been yearning to try something _new _but doesn't want anyone to know, if you catch my drift?"

Mr. Arashi smiled, "I understand completely sir, young men should take an interest in many different things." Itachi's cheeks went pink and Madara laughed, "See? Look at the way he's blushing and glaring at me, even though I'm doing him a favor. He's modest so pay him no mind."

Itachi by this point was glaring daggers but said nothing. He was embarrassed if anything. The owner happily led them away from the crowd to the more secluded area of the establishment, approaching a door as he fished out the key to the room.

* * *

"Mr. Izumi, I'll give you ten minutes to look him over due to I have other customers that wish to take a look you understand." "Of course, I'll let you know once I'm through whether I want him or not."

"Perfect now enj…." "May I suggest something first?" The owner nodded politely, "Of course Mr. Masato." "Would you release the genjutsu please, so my cousin will know the boys personality?"

The owner was very hesitant but agreed, "Alright but just be careful. This one can fight and might not listen to reason." Itachi snorted, "That's of no concern to me. I can easily put him in his place without brute force."

Mr. Arashi and Madara both smirked at his boldness, "I'll just be a second." He went into the room and Itachi glanced at Madara, "What are you up to?" "Nothing, why you ask dear cousin?"

"Stop calling me that and answer my question. You're not planning on taking advantage of Olivia are you?" "I simply paired myself up with her since Tobi is still sore at me from what I did to her. His actions might have our plan backfire."

Itachi nodded but was still dubious as the owner came out with a smile, "He's in a slight daze but calm. I'll be back in ten minutes so please don't leave this room or manhandle my merchandise." "I wouldn't dream of it sir and thank you for taking the time for fulfilling my small request. I know you're a busy man."

Itachi went inside the room, shutting the door as the owner grinned broadly at the praise. Now, Madara was anxious to get to her room for many reasons, especially his main objective.

Mr. Arashi stopped about halfway down the hall and murmured, "I already have a customer in there so just a few more minutes and you can inspect her." Madara frowned, "I have to wait?" "I'm sorry but you know it's first come first serve." "Right."

Madara growled under his breath. _How did someone beat me to the punch? I was certain I'd be the first one here? Now I'm at a disadvantage, what if this other buys her on the spot?_

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Both men stared at the room. CRASH!

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" Madara bit his lip to keep from laughing. _She's been hanging around Hidan too long._

Mr. Arashi groaned, "There goes a vase….I had a feeling this would happen."

The man inside came out, "This wench is unreasonable!" "I'm sorry sir but I did warn you beforehand of that when I released the genjutsu. If you don't wish to deal with her I can suggest some that's more docile."

The man scowled, "I didn't say I'm not interested, I quite like this temper but that foul mouth has to go!" Madara glared, "If you two are quite finished I would like to see her now."

The other man returned the gesture, "Well I'm considering on purchasing her." Madara scoffed, "You seem to be procrastinating so therefore, it's my turn and trust me, once my ten minutes are up you'll know what my decision is." Mr. Arashi nodded, "He does have a point sir, it's only fair."

"Very well, I'll be back." "Thank you for your patience sir." Before Madara could enter the room the owner pulled him back, "Are you sure you want to deal with her without genjutsu." "Of course, that's the whole point. Don't worry; I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand."

The owner seemed doubtful, "Whatever you say sir." Madara scoffed, "Look at it this way, what's the point of having exceedingly good looks if I can't use them to my advantage? Besides, I do love a challenge."

Mr. Arashi smirked, "Makes perfect sense. I wish you luck." Thus, Madara was in.

* * *

*As soon as he passed the doorway another vase was thrown, barely missing his head and crashing into the wall. He smirked since she was way off in the throw but almost laughed seeing her pick up a chair.

"Put that down!" She turned with a glare but it turned to shock when she saw it was him. "Ma..Mad…." He motioned for her to be quiet and she did. He strode over and murmured, "Don't use my real name or the plan will be ruined."

Damn he wanted to attack her! She was still in that outfit from the stage but with a look of fear in her eyes. Not that he blamed her. "What's going on? Why are you here?" "You're asking me why? I would assume you'd be thanking me to come save you and Tobi."

She jumped up and clung to his shirt, "Is he ok? Do you know where he is? I haven't seen him since they put that jutsu on him!" She was near in tears and he patted her head, "He's fine for now. Itachi's with him."

She sighed with relief but he cut it short, "I don't have much time to explain anything except that Itachi and I are going to purchase you two, then take you home but you have to play your part understand?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I'll explain the details later but as of now, you and I have some unfinished business." "Like what?"

He smirked, "I didn't go through all this trouble just to save two comrades." "Now I'm a comrade?" He glared before sitting in the chair and forcing her on his lap, "You're associated with the Akatsuki so that makes you a comrade of sorts so leave it at that and let me finish."

He pulled her closer as she tried to leave, "I'm spending quite a lot of money on you two that should be used for the organization, but I'll let that slide if I get reimbursed."

* * *

Olivia pursed her lips, "I hate to ask this but how?" He grinned evilly, "Well, despite my actions I won't get any kind of reward from the others for my troubles, which mind you this whole thing has been just that. However, I'll overlook it as long as you…..have sex with me."

Her mouth dropped, "No!" He pushed her off his lap and stood up, "Either heed my request or stay here, your choice." She whimpered, "Why do you keep blackmailing me?" "To get what I want."

She glared up at him after a minute and growled, "Fine, but only if we make a deal." He cocked a brow, "I'm listening." "I'll do it under three conditions. One, no one is to know of this at all! Second, you get rid of those pics you took of me giving you head during that vampire incident. Third, NO MORE BLACKMAIL!"

He sighed, "Where's the fun if I can't do that?" "Please, I'm not asking much." _Damn those pleading eyes! That usually doesn't work on me but she does have a point._

"It's a deal." He timed it perfectly when the owner poked his head in to tell him his time's up.

Madara already had the money and handed the wad to him, "I want her and this should be more than enough and also, could I remain in here for say….about thirty minutes."

The owner just ogled the money in a way that so resembled Kakuzu and stuttered, "W..Why sir?" The raven growled, "I just can't wait any longer, I need her NOW!"

Mr. Arashi grinned, "True but it's not our policy to..to…" Madara placed big bill after big bill in his hand smirking, "Will this change your mind?" "Have fun with your purchase sir."

"Oh and by the way, here's the amount for my cousin's purchase. I know for a fact he wants to bring him home unless he's like me and just can't wait." "T..Th…Thank you sir. I'll let him know."

That man rushed off like he struck the jackpot, Madara grinning in delight at the furious other man fussing at the owner because he lost out to him. _Now, to my main objective._

He went back in and grinned lustfully as he pulled her towards him, making her blush.

"Don't be nervous Olivia, you won't regret this. I know I won't."

**To be continued:**

**Yes, lemon in next chapter XD**


	5. Just Relax

He ran his fingers down her arms before grabbing onto her waist, pulling her closer to him. Olivia bit her lip and let him, not quite comfortable with him doing it either.

He whispered huskily in her ear, "It'll be alright, just….." he nibbled on her earlobe, "relax." Her breathing hitched a little and let him guide her hands under his shirt, "Don't be afraid to touch me."

"I..I'm nervous ok." He chuckled and untied the crop top, sliding it off her shoulders to reveal her breasts. "There's no need to be tense, I'll be good to you."

He proved it by pressing his lips upon hers, molding them firm yet gently. She warily participated and slowly opened her mouth as his tongue kept trying to gain entrance.

He growled and hastily devoured her mouth, groping and feeling her soft breasts and body. Madara couldn't take it anymore; he needed to feel her flesh upon his own.

Trying not to break the heated kiss, he deftly removed his clothes and practically threw them both on the floor. Lucky there was a soft cushy rug to lie on. He had her straddle him, taking his precious time in removing her garments.

Savoring the ever growing blush across her cheeks, not to mention the swollen lips he caused. He pushed her down on her back, latching onto her neck, nibbling and suckling profoundly. Olivia did moan softly at the feeling, actually beginning to relax even more.

He trailed his love bites downward, purposely brushing his lips across a nipple before gently taking it into his mouth to suck it softly. He assumed she reacted more from tender actions and he was right on the money.

She moaned softly and arched her back upward slightly, giving him more access to do as he pleased. The devious raven slithered a free hand between her legs, pinching the sensitive nub. "Ngh!"

* * *

That earned him a small slap to the head and he chuckled, "Don't do that unless you want me to get rougher." She frowned but it soon turned to a small 'o' shape when he gently rubbed between the moistened folds, causing her to tremble.

_Oh she's enjoying this, there's no doubt in my mind. _Madara took that moment to attack the other breast whilst sliding a single digit inside.

The raven smirked and pulled back with the hardened nub in his mouth before finally letting go, removing his finger as well.

He teasingly whispers in her ear, "I would put on a good show if I were you. We're being watched." "W..What?"

He kept her head still and continued, "The owner is just double checking that's all, making sure I'm not up to no good just in case."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "But you _are_ up to no good." Madara sucked on her lower lip harshly, "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Yo…AH!" He deftly penetrated her, holding her down as she writhed whimpering. "Calm down." She bit her lip, putting her hands on his shoulders just to steady herself from the length inside her.

He murmured huskily, "We are on a time limit, forgive me for the mild lack of foreplay." He thrusted in and out slowly before picking up on speed making her groan and whimper like crazy.

He leaned down, lifting her legs up higher and pounded…hard. He just couldn't control himself.

Olivia almost screamed from the harshness but he latched his mouth onto hers to muffle the noise, with her wrapping her arms around his back, digging her nails into his skin. He groaned from the slight discomfort but he didn't mind. He likes pain to a degree in sex.

Madara wanted nothing more than for her to scream his name, beg him for more, but knowing her stubbornness she probably wouldn't.

She suddenly tensed and cried out into his mouth, writhing from her orgasm. He loved the whimpering she made and how she went limp under him, but didn't stop hammering into her until she pleaded.

"Pl..please….st..stop…it hurts." He growled but lightened the force of his thrusts, still strong but not unbearable as it was before. She sighed with relief and actually held him closer if weakly.

This action caused another lustful growl as he bit her neck, "D..Damn it." He lost it….gripping onto her for dear life as he came, writhing and trying to savor every last sensation of his orgasm.

He let out a sigh of contentment, resting against her breasts for a few minutes before getting up and dressing again. _Very nice indeed._

He helped her clean up and dress her, "Come on, I know you're tired but we need to go." Olivia weakly nodded and shakily stood up, back in the outfit again. "Wait here."

He popped his head out the door with a wide grin, looking straight at the peeping tom, "Well, I wasn't expecting you to be here so fast."

The owner was startled to say the least, "Oh..well I…try my best to be on time. Did you have a pleasant time or was she a handful?

Madara gave him a naughty smirk, "Like I said, I do love a challenge. By the way, do you have a blanket or kimono I could put on her?" "What do you need that for sir?"

"It's chilly outside and considering how little garments she's wearing she might catch cold. I do NOT want to risk it and prolong having any fun you understand?" "Certainly sir, I'll be right back."

The owner was very quick to get an old robe and Madara whispered to her as she put it on, "Remember to play your part."

She nodded and let him lead her out by the arm.

**One more chapter to go :)**


	6. Home at Last

"Mr. Izumi is waiting for you in the lobby Mr. Masato. You were right, he wanted to buy him." "I know my cousin very well."

They arrived in the lobby to see Itachi sitting broodingly on a couch with Tobi, glaring as to ward off anyone from coming near him. Madara laughed aloud, "No need to look so angry Izumi, no one will touch your precious pet."

Itachi snorted but stood up, motioning Tobi to do the same. "Took you long enough!" Thus began a small spat between both 'cousins' as Tobi and Olivia looked at each other. Both wanting to smile but it wasn't a good idea.

They remained standing in their spots, with their heads slightly hung, trying to hide from the ogling eyes that kept staring at them. "Mr. Arashi! Why didn't you get a robe for my cousin's slave as well?"

Everyone seemed to be confused since him and Itachi were just bickering then blurted that out randomly. The owner quickly left again from embarrassment but then another issue came up.

"There you are girl, where've you been?" The man from before grabbed Olivia and tried to feel her up as she slapped his face, trying to get away from him.

WHACK!

* * *

The man went hurling to the opposite side of the lobby, spitting out blood from his mouth. If looks could kill, that man would've been dead ten times over by Madara…who was fighting the urge to kill him after the punch.

"You touch my slave again and I'll rip your limbs off one by one! Anyone else want to try?" The many bystanders that were there took a step back, whilst Itachi laid a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Masato, you're over reacting again."

Tobi and Olivia were amazed at how realistic those two were, not giving off a hint of a farce. Mr. Arashi was standing in the corner like the rest of them when he was beckoned over.

Madara took a deep breath and straightened his vest, "I apologize Mr. Arashi for losing my temper and hitting one of your customers." The owner smirked, "It's alright, it happens all the time plus he was in the fault for handling your slave. You had every right to."

They shook hands and parted, after Tobi put on his robe to hide his body from all those leering eyes. Madara glanced at Olivia as all four of them left the building, checking to make sure she wasn't too shaken up.

Itachi and Madara felt their chakra return as it should upon leaving, checking out and entering the limo.

A few minutes in the vehicle, Olivia was actually huddled up to Madara whereas Tobi was with Itachi, both looking so upset with the past events. Not that anyone could blame them.

Once they were many miles away, definitely in the clear, the two captives clung to each other tightly. "I was so worried about you Tobi when they took you away! I thought the complete worst!"

"Tobi was the one scared for Olivee, he didn't know where she was once he woke up from genjutsu."

Itachi and Madara sat quietly, watching them try to console each other before they pulled apart. Tobi glanced at the elder and murmured, "Thank you for saving us Madara."

Said man gave a curt nod and fought back a smug grin when she scooted next to him, "Thank you." Another nod and that was it.

* * *

After that, Itachi told him all the details of how he dealt with Tobi whereas Madara did the same with her, especially enjoying the part when she threw a vase at the other man; naturally leaving out the deal that was made.

All the way home that's what they talked about, both Tobi and Olivia eager to see their loved ones too. Trying to hold in their emotions from the awful experience they've been through.

*The long trip was finally over and they arrived back at the apartment. Itachi and Madara going in first.

"It's about time un!" Kakuzu and Zetsu jumped up, "Well?" **"How'd it go?" **Itachi smirked, "See for yourselves."

Both Tobi and Olivia came in slowly, automatically tearing up with happiness that they were home. "KAKUZU!" She ran into his strong arms crying and he sighed with relief, he couldn't bring himself to say the right words.

"Zetsu! Tobi missed you so much!" Zetsu collapsed on the couch with his lover, not hiding his tears. "I missed you too and was so worried. Are you alright?" "Tobi fine just…." **"Not another word about it. We'll discuss it later."**

Kakuzu held her close, stroking her hair as he glanced at Madara. "It pains me to say this but thank you Madara."

He did get a few more thanks, even if they were muttered except for Zetsu's. His friend smiled warmly at him, **"Thank you my friend**.**"** "You have no idea how much I appreciate what you've done."

Madara smiled back at him and smirked at Hidan's expression when he came in from the kitchen. "What the fu…is…..Ol…Olivia?" She sniffed and peeked at him from Kakuzu's chest and smiled, "Hidan."

* * *

"PRAISE JASHIN!" He flung himself at her, kissing her all over the face until the miser pulled him away, "Give her room to breathe Hidan, we'll have plenty of time for that later."

Hidan pouted, " …But….agh…fine." He hugged her again before noticing something that made him furious, "What the fuck is this?"

"Huh?" Kakuzu saw it too and wasn't pleased, "Who did this to you?" She felt her neck and shrugged, "What are you talking about?" "Who left a fucking hickie and bite mark on you!?"

She frowned and murmured, "Some guy that wanted to buy me but I don't want to talk about it."

Before they both flipped out about to ask her if she was raped Madara clarified, "Calm down you two! Neither she nor Tobi were defiled. We got there in time." He was surprised she told that white lie so well since it was he who left those marks.

Itachi sighed, "It's true and don't worry, we'll fill you all with the details later but not tonight. We're all tired and need some rest."

Tobi groaned and they all looked at him, "What's wrong Tobi?" "Tobi feet hurt."

Hidan's mouth dropped seeing the heels as did everyone else. Zetsu's cheeks turned pink but took them off, "I…I bet they…they….do…." "What's wrong Zetsu?"

Deidara smirked, "Something seems to be wrong with Kakuzu too un."

* * *

Both seme's were staring intently at the now loose robes on their lovers, getting a small peek of what they were wearing.

The miser slowly pulled it apart, just enough so he could see it all before hastily covering her up again as he scooped her up in his arms growling, "We're going to bed."

He more or less ran from the room with Hidan following, "Wait a fucking minute! I want to see!" Zetsu had the same reaction and left the apartment to his own.

They all laughed. Kisame smirked, "I wonder what they had on?" Sasori stood up, "Only one way to find out." Almost everyone rushed into the red head's room, fighting over the remote to turn on the TV to see.

Madara laughed at his horny comrades, "I wouldn't get their hopes up though." Itachi nodded, "I agree. The most they'll see is the outfits."

* * *

The elder smirked and left the apartment in deep thought.

_All's well that ends well I suppose…..maybe now I won't be as despised from now on._

If not…..he'll have no choice but to put his plan into action and teach _them_ a lesson this time.

**Finish!**


End file.
